The 10th's Guardians as seen by Tumeric
by redhaze03
Summary: Tumeric knows next to nothing about the 10th Vongola heir and his guardians, and his imagination takes flight as Iemitsu describes them to him. Yaoi


Title: The 10th's Guardians... As Seen By Tumeric  
Rating: R  
Genre(s): Silliness, OOC, yaoi  
Pairing(s): Ummm... Tsuna-centric?  
Spoilers: None

-

Iemitsu was in a good mood. He knew that situation was dire, that he was only going home because it was such a bad situation. There was a situation involving the Vongola rings and as the Vongola's external advisor, not to mention the heir apparent's father, he saw it as his duty to see to the matter personally. In the deepest parts of his soul he knew a battle was coming and that he had to prepare.

But…

But how could he let that get to him now when he knew that he was going home to see his precious son and his wonderful Nana-chan after so long?! He couldn't keep the bounce from his step as he slung his traveling pack over his shoulder and made his way to the car waiting to take him to the airport even now.

Yes there were problems waiting for him at home, but they could wait at least a day, he was sure of it. He was sure he could count on Basil and on the young Cavallone boss's favor to get the precious cargo to its destination safe and sound! Nana-chan was waiting! Nana-chan! He hummed a tuneless song as he deposited his bag in the trunk and slipped into the passenger's seat.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Master? I thought you'd be more serious at a time like this," Tumeric raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of his boss. He looked downright giddy.

"I can't help it, Tumeric! I'm going home to my adorable son and my darling Nana-chan!" he cooed, sparkles clear in his misty eyes.

Tumeric sighed, "Master, try to be more serious about this. Your son is going to be the next boss of the Vongola family, the least you can do is be more serious about this." Then he muttered to himself, "Gods, help if your son is as anything like this, the family will be doomed."

"Oh that's right, you don't know anything about Tsuna do you?" Iemitsu looked at his subordinate in surprise.

Tumeric shook his head, "Nothing besides his name, the fact that he's your son, and that he's the 10th Vongola boss. No one really knows that much more about him, though a few stories of his latest exploits have gotten here through word of mouth."

"Ho…. So that means you don't even know what the next boss looks like, huh?"

The other shook his head, looking curious, "No… I have no idea what he looks like."

"Fuuhuuhuuu… then today is your lucky day, Tumeric! For I happen to have the picture of my precious son with me at all times! Along with my pictures of Nana-chan!" the blond advisor pulled his wallet out of his orange construction jump suit, seriously what was up with that anyways, Tumeric couldn't help but wonder, and started rifling through it in search of a picture.

"Nana-chan… Nana-chan… ooh! Nana-chan in a bikini! Can't show you that one! Nana-chan looking beautiful in her wedding dress… Oh! That's… no… it's a picture of Nana-chan that I took after she had just woken up, can't let her see that one."

Tumeric could feel a sweat drop forming at his temple. He had that many pictures of his wife, but couldn't find one of his son?

"Oh, that's right, I gave my most current picture of Tsuna to Basil to help him find him once he arrived in Nanimori. I guess I don't have any other pictures of him…"

Was this really his master? Who was this crazy, giddy, silly man before him?! Tumeric smiled sheepishly waving it off, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be able to see what he looks like later."

"Oh! Here's one! It's an old one, actually… I think he's five in this picture." The external advisor handed his subordinate the well warn picture.

Tumeric took the picture, though kept it in hand until they reached a red light before glancing at the photograph. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Isn't he the most adorable son a father could ever ask for??" Iemitsu gushed with pride.

"Ah…" Tumeric nodded absently, "He… takes… after his mother, doesn't he?" Because the child in the picture he was looking at… was indeed adorable, large, limpid, and bright honey colored eyes surrounded top and bottom by long lashes, baby soft skin and an adorable pink blush as they smiled so brightly at the camera… if it wasn't for the boys clothes, and the hair in a wild, but somehow still endearing, disarray he would have sworn he was looking at a picture of a little girl.

His master only seemed to brighten that he noticed, "He does! He takes after my darling Nana-chan in everyway! You have good eyes, Tumeric!"

"Well…" the man fished around for the right ways, "the resemblance is very similar. He's adorable. But what about now? He's not five anymore," maybe puberty had manned the boy up some at least.

"Hmm… well it's been a few years, but in the picture I saw before, the one I gave to Basil, he's still as adorable as ever! He has my Nana-chan's big brown eyes, and her petite little frame and her adorable little nose! Yes, I must be the luckiest father in the world to have such an adorable son." The blond nodded firmly.

"R-right, boss…" Tumeric wasn't so sure, trying to picture what the adorable little boy in the photo would look like ten years later. Same big brown eyes, probably the same long lashes, cute button nose, the same soft looking peachy pale skin, a cute blush and a smile that made his eyes glow that much more brilliantly, his mother's petite form, so he had to be short… lithe… he tried to generate the image… And blushed crimson when the end result just happened to be nude, almost choking that he had subconsciously done such a thing. B-but… "So cute…"

"Hmm..? What was that, Tumeric?" Iemitsu turned a curious, suspicious gaze on his subordinate.

"A-aah! Nothing! I… umm…" he floundered to change the subject. "And you say he already has his six guardians picked out, right? I saw some photos on the reports on your desk."

"That's right. My adorable little Tsuna didn't waste any time in gathering himself up a very strong and faithful family. Each guardian will take good care of my Tsuna."

'Yeah, I'll bet,' Tumeric thought to himself. He remembered Gokudera Hayato, the boy was a punk, strong but rebellious. Would the 10th Vongola boss be able to tame such a boy?

His imagination quickly supplied him with many ways that such an adorable little boy could tame such a wild boy, none of the ways exactly innocent. Something like that would keep any horny, wild brat in line, all he had to do was bat those long lashes and spread his legs just a little to…

And his imagination was off.

'_Aah! No, please!' the next Vongola boss cried out as he was shoved roughly against the wall._

'_Shut up.' Gokudera held the poor small boy to the wall with one hand as the other shoved into his pants, 'You want my protection right? Well you don't get something for nothing. Just be a good little boy and you won't have to get hurt.' His hand was working up and down inside the crotch of the smaller boy's pants and as much as the 10__th__ clawed at the arm holding him pinned he couldn't escape._

'_A-aah!' he soft cry was torn from his throat as his body flushed with shame._

_The wild, silver haired teen grinned widely to see the surrender in his boss, 'That's a good boy… now just spread them a little wider… yeah… that's it… Don't worry; I'll take you to heaven.'_

'_Hyaaaahn!'_

Tumeric nearly slammed his foot on the brake when he realized just what he was thinking. Just what the hell had gotten into him?! To think of the next Vongola boss, his master's son, in such a way! It was wrong, completely and totally wrong!

Iemitsu nearly pitched forward out of the car if not for his safety belt, staring at the other man in shock, "What's the matter??"

Tumeric blushed darkly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry; I was just lost in thought! Forgive me master, I should have kept my mind on the road."

"Ah… that's fine, just be more careful. Like I was saying, Gokudera Hayato-"

Tumeric nearly jumped out of his skin, had his master read his thoughts?! No… no way! That was just silly… a silly coincidence!

Iemitsu had noticed the tense look in the other man, "Are you sure you're alright? We can pull over and I can take over the wheel if you're not feeling well."

Tumeric nearly sighed in relief, "I'm actually feeling a little under the weather, if you wouldn't mind, Master?"

The blond shook his head in amusement as the car pulled to the side of the road, "You should have said so earlier. You don't need to push yourself over such a small task, Tumeric. I could have asked Oregano to drive me to the airport."

"It's really fine, Master… Just a short rest and I should be fine to drive back home after you've safely boarded your flight." Tumeric assured as he got out of the driver's seat to switch with his master.

"Well if you're sure. Like I said before, Gokudera Hayato is the only one with previous ties to the Vongola family, though none officially. Tsuna seems to be the first to actually accept him into his family after Gokudera left his own."

"He seems like too much of a wild-card, Master. Is it really wise to make him a guardian?"

"He's shown great loyalty to Tsuna in the past, I'm sure there's no one better to be his storm guardian. He'll protect Tsuna with his life, I can assure you this. Next is Yamamoto Takeshi. At a glance he looks like a regular high school student." Tumeric tried to remember which boy that was. Regular high school student… Oh that's right, now he remembered. Nice looking boy, a warm, confident smile, tall, and a fit body from athletics. Iemitstu went on, "But Reborn is positive that Yamamoto is an essential and irreplaceable part of Tsuna's family, and apparently he's very adept with a blade. I think with just a bit of training he'd make a promising Rain Guardian."

He went on but Tumeric's mind was wandering off on his own again. That confident smile, it looked innocent, but something about it just didn't sit right with the man. Would such a boy really be essential to Tsuna's, when did he start thinking of him so informally anyways, family? He looked cocky. The last thing Tsuna needed was a cocky sword wielder thinking he was the big shit. He'd get Tsuna in trouble for sure!

He wasn't sure when the strange day dream had started but the next thing he knew he was picturing the smug, cocky, had it really been so chilling before, smile looming over poor, sweet little Tsuna

'_Oh… please… don't…' Tsuna's sweet voice, for such a sweet looking boy had to have a voice to match, pleaded with the smugly smirking teen, tears glittering in those large, bright honey colored eyes. The other boy only laughed softly, starting to slice off his clothes with a sharp blade, leaving it in tatters, revealing every inch of the porcelain soft skin._

'_Heheh, don't worry so much Tsuna-kun… Just trust me; I'll make sure you feel good, too…'_

'_Oh!' Tsuna gasped as the brute fell on him, ravaging that sweet body and…_ Oh gods he was doing it again! Bad Tumeric! Bad! Where was all this even coming from?!

And Iemitsu was still talking to him about the guardians, "Sasagawa Ryohei is another high school student in Tsuna's school. Captain of the boxing club, a powerhouse with great potential, and great energy. Perfect for the Sun Guardian, don't you think?"

Tumeric tried to remember which one was Sasagawa, then remembered a light haired boy with a bandage over his nose and his scar over his eyebrow. "Him? But he looked like nothing more than a thug, Master!" Someone that looked that scary could only be trouble for Tsuna!

Iemitsu laughed, "Well then he has the perfect look for the mafia, doesn't he? I heard from Reborn that he's actually a very considerate boy."

But Tumeric's mind was already wondering.

'_You'll be a good boy for me, won't you Tsuna?' hands, rough with the many punches they had thrown in their day, pushed and groped the soft skin underneath him, grinning lecherously._

_Tsuna gasped, body flushed in shame to be in such a situation, his clothes gone, torn off his lithe frame, hands tied above his head with bandages, his breathing was hard and his eyes were glazed over. A cute pink tongue peeked out and licked pouty lips, and the boy nodded in surrender, hesitating for a moment before shyly spreading his legs a little wider for the pale haired thug, not able to hold his captor's gaze._

'_Yeah… that's it… now scream for me, Tsuna' his hips snapped forward and a sweet, painful cry echoed around them._

Aaaah!! No! Tsuna! Tumeric came back the present in a cold sweat. This was bad… this was really bad! Poor Tsuna was in trouble if he had such dangerous people around him at all times.

And Iemitsu seemed to be completely oblivious to his panic, "Hibari Kyoya is one that worries me. Reports state that he's a wild card. He hates crowds, has a very short temper, and has a blood lust that's a bit unsettling. It's uncertain even now if he would ever really swear loyalty to Tsuna and the Vongola, but Reborn vouches for him. There's no one else on this earth more suited to being Tsuna's Cloud Guardian.

"Eh? Such a dangerous sounding boy?! Whose to say that he won't turn on the 10th on a mere whim?!" That was bad! Very bad!

Iemitsu just grinned a bit, "I doubt it… Tsuna just has this air that draws people to him. I'm sure it will all work itself out."

Eh?! His master knew of his son's appeal and didn't think he was in danger because of it?! And that boy he just mentioned. Hibari Kyoya, he remembered his photo and profile well enough. He was… dangerous. He'd hurt little Tsuna in a heart beat, the sadist! He'd probably get off on it!

'_E-eeah! H-hibari-san! T-that hurts!' Tsuna cried out as he struggled meekly against the the sadist's tight hold, blood trickling down the corner of his lip from the blow he had just suffered._

'_Fufufu… that's good… very good, Tsunayoshi… your pain… its exquisite. Such vibrant red blood against your pale, soft skin. It's erotic, Tsunayoshi… and you so shamelessly show off such a wanton body. You want me to hurt you more, don't you?'_

'_Hiii… n-no..! No please, let me go..! A-ah! That hurts! Please!' Tsuna pleaded as the bastard sadist bit into a little pink nipple hard enough to draw blood._

'_But you cry so beautifully, Tsunayoshi, no one would stop. I'll teach you to love this, you'll beg me for my tender touches by the time we're through, fufufu.'_

"_Iiiiiiiieeeeee!'_

With a soft gasp Tumeric was back in the car, just a few miles away from the airport now, and his master was… still talking.

"It is the last guardian that worries me most," There was actually a frown on his face, "It's the biggest risk I'm taking, but… Call it intuition; I think I'm making the right choice. There is no one better to be my son's Mist Guardian then Rokudo Mukuro."

Tumeric's eyes widened in shock, "Rokudo Mukuro?! Master, are you certain?! He's already attacked the 10th once before! If he hadn't been defeated…" he shook his head, "He'd stop at nothing to try to get to the 10th again! It's too dangerous! And… and I thought he was still in prison. Surely you're not thinking of…" his master worked outside the mafia as he pleased, that was his role, but even he wouldn't think of breaking a dangerous criminal out of prison, would he?

The blond seemed to sense his thoughts because he just chuckled softly and shook his head, "Don't worry so much about it, Tumeric. Everything will work itself out for the best."

That didn't ease his mind at all! Why would his master let such a dangerous boy who already once attacked the Vongola heir near him again?! He must have struck up some deal… maybe his freedom for his loyalty… But… but the child was the devil incarnate! Even if he got him to agree, would he hold up to such a promise? And even if he served the Vongola family, that didn't mean that he wouldn't have his own personal agenda. Tsuna was definitely in trouble with that devil child!

'_Kufufu, so slutty, Tsunayoshi… look at how wet you are already…'_

'_Ieeeee!! Nooo! Please!' the small brunette was tied up in vines this time, suspended high the in the air as the devil illusionist studied him from all sides like a vulture getting ready to attack it's weakened prey. The vines were slithering over the sweat glistening skin a few of them already defiling the young Vongola's virtue, wrenching the sweetest cries from the brunette._

'_You keep saying no, Tsunayoshi, but your body is much more honest, isn't it? Kufufu..' those wretched hands slid over the slick skin, over that cute little bottom… and then… then…_

'_Aaaahn!' Tsuna screamed in unwanted pleasure, body flushed darkly in its shameful arousal, his chest heaving for breath as those vines teased over perked little pink nipples. 'Oh! Oh no..! Please! Oooooh! N-not there… n-not… Aaahn!' Poor Tsuna! He was helpless but to give in!_

'_Kufufufu…You don't mean that do you, Tsunayoshi? You want more, you naughty little boy… you're dripping everywhere. So shameless.'_

_Tears streamed down the Vongola heir's cheeks, sobbing softly as his body wrenched uselessly in their unyielding restraints. 'Please… d-don't…'_

_But the devil boy was unrelenting, wringing more sweet cries from the brunette, 'This body… it belongs to me, Tsunayoshi… It's mine to do with whatever I please… I can bring you to heaven more times than you can believe; all you have to do is give yourself to me… Say you're mine, Tsunayoshi, body, mind, and soul.'_

_No! No, don't do it, Tsuna! Never give up! Long lashes dotted with glittering tears fluttered, bright honey colored eyes rising to meet the mismatched eyes of the devil. His whole body quivered and then he hung his head in shame, 'I… I'm all yours, Mukuro-sama…'_

'_Kufufufufu…'_

"AAAAH! NO!" Tumeric suddenly cried out, only to realize he was back in the real world. His master had nearly swerved into oncoming traffic because of his outcry, staring at his subordinate now in shock.

"Tumeric, what's the matter?!"

Tumeric was panting for breath, staring at his master in equal shock. Just what the hell was the matter with him?! And he couldn't just tell the man that he had imagined his son get molested in half a dozen different ways! He quickly scrambled for an excuse.

"A-aah… w-well… I saw… a… a cat… I thought it'd get run over for sure, but it… it got away in time." … that was the best he could do?! That had to be the lamest excuse ever! No one would ever believe that! And by the look on his master's face he was sure that he didn't buy it either.

"Oh… well I'm glad it's nothing serious…" Iemitsu responded just a bit incredulously. He actually bought that?! Ah well… better for him, he supposed, Tumeric thought.

"Well, we're at the airport now, so just… take a rest in the parking lot for a while, Tumeric… I'll be fine from this point off. I'm worried about you. Take the rest of the day off.

Tumeric could only blush and bow his head in agreement, "A-alright… Thank you Master, and have a safe trip back home."

Iemistu suddenly grinned again, nodding firmly. "I'll be sure to. Gods, it'll be great to have Nana-chan's cooking again after so long! I look forward to it!" He was grinned broadly now, waving absently as he slung his bag over his shoulder again and made his way towards the terminals building. Tumeric sure was acting oddly… maybe he was sicker than he was letting on. He hoped it wasn't serious… And he never knew that his subordinate had such a fondness for cats… maybe he'd bring him a kitten back from Japan…

There went his master… off to see to the matters of the Vongola Rings… to the matter of his son being the next Vongola boss… he thought of poor, little Tsuna being the boss of a lot of the burly, rude, crude men that were currently part of the Vongola family. His eyes widened at the thought. His virtue wouldn't last a second here! Come to think of it, did he have any virtue left?! He doubted it; he wouldn't be surprised if the boy was molested every way to Sunday the way he looked and surrounded by those wild mafia wannabe brats.

…

Gah! He had to stop thinking of this! He was sure everything was fine, just because he had a dirty mind didn't mean everyone else did, right? Right!

…

Come to think of it why had he been thinking of the Vongola heir in such unmentionable ways? What did that say about him..? Oh gods! No! He wasn't a pedophile! He wasn't! He stared down at his hands on his lap… he was still holding a picture of the five year old heir… His master was so forgetful! Now he had no pictures of his son with him at all!

He really was such a cutie, though… GAH! He threw the picture to the back seat of the car and was determined not to look at it again as he slid into the driver's seat, restarted the car, and peeled out of the parking lot like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

-

End!

I... I just don't know... I really don't... it just bit me and I just started typing and the words just all flowed out...

I'm not on crack, I swear! XD!! This was just going to be a quick drabble, but it just kept building on itself. X.x! Why Tumeric..? Why not? XD

And obviously this took place at the beginning of the Ring Arc. XD

Please review to the silliness!


End file.
